Hidden leaf
by Shinko206
Summary: Naruto is unable to walk after an accident involving his parents and confided to a wheelchair, sasuke falls for this weak and needy Naruto. In-Progress. (Old username: ninjakitty206)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hidden love_**

**_Summary:_**

**_Naruto is unable to walk and confided to a wheelchair, will sasuke fall for this weak and needy Naruto or will sasuke get hurt trying to protect HIS Naruto?_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sad I know!_**

**_Rate: T_**

* * *

Chapter 1

The bright haired boy sat up as the teacher slammed a ruler on the table right in front of him, he'd fallen asleep again all them late night's working and doing his head in but he needs the money for school and food. Naruto lived in a small apartment just near the gate of the hidden leaf village, he got detention again and as he exited the class room in his wheelchair, he broke his lower spin in a car crash that killed both his parents

he saw all the other kids running around and having fun, gangs of boys and groups of girls some kids like Naruto didn't hang out with the gangs or the groups because he couldn't walk, he still had felling in his legs and waist he was just unable to walk and they where bullied cause of that too, Naruto wasn't watching where he was going when he bumped right into a tall boy and fell back abit just grabbing his wheels in time to stop him falling back with his wheelchair

"hey neji this little punk annoying you?" neji could see the fear written all over the boy's face and laughed "see what he's got on him" in seconds neji's gang was all around him, grabbing at him and pulling him to his feet and holding him up, searching his pocket and taking his old school bag off him "he's got little money and some gum neji"

Neji laughed hard "the kid is poor, hey kid! Where's your money your parents gave you?" Naruto just looked down, neji grabbed naruto's face and pulled him closer "I'm talking to you!" Naruto laughed and looked up at neji "I know, I'm ignoring you" neji punched Naruto in the stomach and then kicked him in the head as he fell to him knees then down on his stomach, as Naruto gasped for air one of the other gangs walked over and another tall man with pitch black hair said loudly

"leave him alone he's with us!" neji and his gang slowly backed off "fine, but you cant protect him forever we will get him" neji threw naruto's old and ripped bag on Naruto just before he passed out he looked at the black haired boy and saw his eyes went red then black then everything went black

Naruto woke up in his bedroom half dazed as he looked around the room wondering how he got there "hey, your finally awake" Naruto started at the boy then sat up fast "who are you, how did you get in here, how did I get in here..?" the boy sat on naruto's bed and pulled naruto's shirt off making Naruto blush slightly "h-hey!" sasuke put his hand on Naruto stomach where neji had punched him, "ahh..." Naruto groaned and pushed sasuke away "I found your address in your bag and my gang bright you here, I'm sasuke"

Naruto smiled happily as no one had ever been this nice to him, sasuke got up and looked around naruto's small dark and messy apartment room "do you live here by your self?" he nodded and pulled his wheelchair closer to him and pulled him self into it then holding his stomach "want to join my gang? Neji won't beat you up again"

"b-but why? You picked on me last year and at the start of this year but are you helping me now?" Naruto asked

Sasuke laughed half hearted "fine, don't ill be back in the morning to pick you up" then sasuke was gone, Naruto rubbed his head "was I really hit that hard?" he spoke softly to him self and wheeled him self to the window and watched the sun set falling asleep in his chair

Naruto felt him moving slowly and he felt bumps as he wake up the sun hit his face, he groans softly "hey your finally awake" Naruto tilted his head back and looked up to see sasuke in his bathroom with him the sun shining in thought the window near the sink "mmm...what are you doing?" sasuke turned the taps in the bath on and looked at Naruto "I'm going to bath you, your smelly, now .strip" as soon as sasuke said strip naruto's face lilts up bight red "ummm..." was all Naruto could say

Sasuke has always known Naruto was gay and that he had a crush on him so as he walked closer to him Naruto blushed more, sasuke had a thing for Naruto too but he would never admit to his gang that he was gay, sasuke unzipped naruto's pants and took his shirt off too then pulled Naruto up out of the wheelchair "NNNAAH sasuke!" sasuke smiled and pulled naruto's pants down and off with his boxers all in one swift motion, sasuke smirked when was saw naruto's length, Naruto on they other hand was blushing badly sasuke sat Naruto the bath "wash up ill get some clean clothes" sasuke left Naruto bathroom and looked down at the pointy thing sticking up in his pants "cute dope"

Sasuke waited for his length to go soft before he carried clean clothes into the bathroom for Naruto, Naruto had dozed off in the bath with his hands over his length. Sasuke smiled and took his hair and pants off so he didn't have to go home and change later, picking Naruto up and holding him against his warm body as he dried Naruto off "s-sasuke harder" Naruto moaned in his ear sending a shiver down his spine, smirking as he looked as Naruto then carried him out of the bathroom and lays him on his bed "Naruto wake up" sasuke was going to play a trick on Naruto, he quickly laid on Naruto as he wake up Naruto blushed "you passed out in the middle of us having sex, dope" Naruto blushed worse "i-i-i we had sex?" Naruto said before fainting, sasuke smirked while laughing hard getting off Naruto and dressing him and pulling him up into his wheel chair

"Naruto wake up dope" sasuke turned his head to see his gang waiting "are we taking the tool with us Boss?" sasuke remembering that Naruto had said no to joining his gang but he didn't care "he's not a tool, he's apart of our gang so treat him better, or you will deal with me" Naruto listen to the convection happening in front of him sasuke turned back to Naruto and smiled "hey your awake finally" Naruto lifted his head and looked into sasuke eyes "I'm sorry about tricking you before but it was just too funny" Naruto looked down as sasuke wheeled him outside, Naruto started wheeling him self then he tugged on sasuke's shirt, sasuke looked down at Naruto "what?" Naruto pulled sasuke's head closer and whispered in his ear "did we really have sex?" sasuke laughed loud "no Naruto, I was having fun with you Naruto"

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hidden leaf**_

_**Summary:**_

_**Naruto is unable to walk and confided to a wheelchair, will sasuke fall for this weak and needy Naruto or will sasuke get hurt trying to protect HIS Naruto?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sad I know!**_

_**Rate: T**_

Chapter 2

Sasuke rubbed naruto's head as got to school, sasuke's gang sat in their normal spot near the school gate. Naruto stayed near sasuke the whole time just listen to them all talk about football and P.E, sasuke looked over at Naruto and smirked getting an idea "Naruto I need to speck to you for a sec, guys wait here" he said as he stood up and walked inside the school Naruto close behind him, sasuke walked into a empty class room and turned to Naruto, he looked up at sasuke and rested his hands in his lap "yes?"

Sasuke kneeled down in front of Naruto "Naruto" Naruto watched sasuke as he unzipped naruto's pants "s-sasuke what are you d-doing?" sasuke only smirked and pulled naruto's pants and boxers down at once showing naruto's length, Naruto blushed badly and tried to hide his length from the black haired boy in front of him, sasuke easily pulled naruto's hands up to his shoulder then leaned his head down and put his mouth around naruto's half hard length. Naruto moaned softly as the warmth from sasuke's mouth consumed his length

"Ahh! S-sasuke" sasuke sucked on naruto's full harden length til Naruto came, swallowing all of it he then looked up at Naruto to see him painting heavy, naruto's eyes are shut and his head is tilted back sasuke smirked and pulled naruto's pants and boxers up then zipped his pants up for him "hey dope, stop looking like you just had sex" Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at sasuke blushing "why did you do that to me..?"

"cause I felt like it dope" sasuke walked out of the class room and looked at Naruto "come on dope" sasuke come up behind Naruto and wheeled him outside then he leaned over the back of the chair and whispered in the blonds ear "If you don't tell anyone what I just did to you ill keep doing it" sasuke walked over to his gang and sat down, Naruto blushed and wheeled him self over to them too and listened to all them

The bell rang and Naruto was asleep on his desk again, sasuke's gang was waiting out side the school, sasuke smiled and sat next to the blonde watching him sleep "Naruto" he whispered softly and placed his hand on naruto's shoulder "school is finished I'm going to take you home now "sasuke moved Naruto so he was leaning back in the wheelchair and wheeled him out of the school "Is he still asleep?" sasuke nodded to his gang "I'm taking him home ill meet you guys at the normal spot in 2 hours" they nodded as sasuke wheeled Naruto to his run down home, slowly helping him up the stares and laid him down in his bed then covered him up and started cleaning naruto's house. Glancing over at Naruto from time to time to make sure he's still alright

after 30mins of cleaning he found paper word "this must be where Naruto works" he read threw it all "he works from 8pm to 4am then goes to school and only gets payed just enough to pay his rent" sasuke opened naruto's small portable frighten and saw it was almost empty "when did he last eat" sasuke walked over to Naruto and shook him allot til he woke up "s-sasuke, where am I?"

"Your at home, Naruto when was the last time you ate something?"

"Ummm...last week or five days ago" Naruto rubbed his head and rested his head on sasuke's lap, sasuke smiled sadly at Naruto and patted his head "Naruto you cant keep living like this", Naruto sighed heavy "I don't intend to keep living.." sasuke sighed as he heard this "Naruto you dope, come live with me and my brother, I can give you food and protection" he leaned down and kisses naruto's ear lobe "and pleasure" the blonde looked up at him as they shared a passionate kiss

Sasuke laid onto of Naruto and removed his shirt while, Naruto blushed and unzipped sasuke's pants "sasuke...I...lov-ahhhhh~ Naruto felt some slide into his passage, sasuke smirked "relax, it will hurt les" sasuke added another finger making Naruto gasp loudly "ahh~" sasuke pushed his finger deeper into Naruto, "mmm~ sasuke" Naruto pulled sasuke's pants and boxers down and blushed at the size, sasuke started kissing Naruto deeply "ill make you feel this love"

"S-sasuke does you c-care about me, or am I j-j-just a booty call...?"

Sasuke kisses down naruto's neck and removed his fingers and opened the lube up, putting the lube all over his length and pulled Naruto onto his lap "Naruto I'm in love with you, dope" the black haired boy pushed his length into naruto's passage "ahh no sasuke it hurts"

"shh its alright just relax the pain will go away" sasuke slowly lifted Naruto up and down on his length, the blonde bit his lips trying to hold back moans as he held onto the back of sasuke's shirt, Naruto whimpered as sasuke moved him faster up and down on his length "ahh~ h-harder sasuke" sasuke smirked and pumped up into naruto's passage harder and harder until he filled his passage with his seeds, forcing Naruto to scream in pleasure then pass out against sasuke

An hour had passed when Naruto wake up next to sasuke, he smiled as sasuke was holding him close and as he sat up he yelped in pain, sasuke woke up and got onto his knees fast "Naruto! Are you okay, what's wrong?" Naruto tried to stop his tears that where rolling down his face "m-my ass it hurts s-so much" sasuke picked Naruto up and held him close, kissing his forehead "shh, it will be okay" sasuke gently rocked Naruto from side to side as he fell asleep, he kissed his cheek and laid him down then got up and checked the time "30mins til I have to see my gang, mmm"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hidden leaf**_

_**Summary:**_

_**Naruto is unable to walk and confided to a wheelchair, will sasuke fall for this weak and needy Naruto or will sasuke get hurt trying to protect HIS Naruto?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

_**A/N: my girlfriend gave me some ideas and wanted me to write about Naruto and sasuke kissing in front of the whole school and she wanted more yaoi also she wanted neji to bash poor little Naruto**_

_**Rate: M**_

Chapter 3

Sasuke looked down at the sleeping blond as he got up and dressed him self then grabbed some paper and wrote on it leaving it tapped to naruto's hand then leaving one last kiss on the blonds forehead as he left and went to his gang's fav spot with his hands in his pocket's with a smile on his face, he was thinking of Naruto in bed, it was both naruto's and sasuke's first time, and he was happy about it

When Naruto woke up he tried to sit but couldn't his ass hurt way too much, he then saw the note and picked it up, eyeing it quickly

'_Naruto, see you tomorrow ill be outside in the morning so don't sleep in, and you were great in bed. Hares hoping we meet in bed again soon maybe in my bed next time'_

After reading the note Naruto Giggling softly put the note down and went back to sleep smiling brightly

The next morning Naruto wake up to a face in his slightly jumping back he then laughed softly "morning dope"

"Morning teme" Naruto cuddles up to sasuke as sasuke picked him up and sat him in his wheelchair "do I need to dress you too?" Naruto went bright red "n-no sasuke I can dress my self" the black haired boy laughed and walked over to the front door "ill be outside okay?" Naruto nodded and changed his clothes and stared at his bed then went outside "I'm ready" sasuke looked up at Naruto at the top of the stares "need help getting down?" Naruto nodded, sasuke helped Naruto down the stares as they got to school sasuke kissed naruto's hard "ill see you at lunch time Naruto" he nodded and wheeled him self into the class room Naruto and sasuke had different classes today

"Naruto!" the blond turned his chair around and saw Neji but before he could say anything he was lifted out of his wheelchair and into the air "ahh..." Naruto cried out as neji tossed him against the wall, people were starting to surround them and watching as neji laded into Naruto harder with every hit, Naruto had tears rolling down his face trying to cover his head with his arms and blood was rolling down the side of his head, one of sasuke's gang members saw this and ran as fast as he could to tell sasuke, it didn't take long

"SASUKE!, SASUKE! neji's bashing the boy in the wheelchair, outside class room 1-A" he half bent over panting heavy as sasuke bolted past him

Sasuke stopped when he saw a crowd of kids around the classroom 1-A door, when he heard Naruto weeping he pushed threw all the kids and shoved neji making him fall on his stomach "NEJI!, I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HIM ALONE" sasuke yelled at neji, neji stood up both neji's and sasuke's gang joined the crowd of kids "you want to go me sasuke, ill take you on right here right now!" without any warning sasuke punches him in the face "yes! There is no way your getting away with hurting MY Naruto"

sasuke turned around and wrapped his arms around the dazed blond pulling him up and into his chair "are you okay?" sasuke asked looking into naruto's eyes seeing a little of blood trail down his lip and a bruise on his cheek and neck but Naruto only nodded, neji got up "so he's your boyfriend, Fag" neji swung at sasuke barely missing him as sasuke upper cut him in the stomach winding neji and making him fall down onto his back, gasping for air "touch him again and ill _kill_ you"

Sasuke once again turned to Naruto leaning in, the whole school including the teachers now watched as sasuke kissed Naruto passionately. A couple of neji's gang members helped neji up and helped him away from the crowd of people as everyone slowly moved away from sasuke and Naruto "Naruto?" Naruto glanced up at sasuke, slowly coming out of his throughs "w-what?"

"are you alright, lets get you to the hospital" sasuke kissed naruto's cheek and called his brother "I need you to pick me up and take me to the hospital with my friend, now" the line went dead and about 10 mins later a black limo pulled up, sasuke wheeled Naruto over to the limo and opened the door "help me get him in" sasuke lifted Naruto up and the older raven haired man pulled Naruto into the car then pulled the wheelchair in "what happened?"

"Ill tell you later, Hospital now!" after a couple mins of driving they got to the hospital and Naruto had now fallen unconscious as sasuke held his head trying to stop the bleeding "hold on my little baka" sasuke and his older brother helped Naruto out of the car and into the hospital as the doctors and a couple nurses tended to Naruto


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hidden leaf**_

_**Summary:**_

_**Naruto is unable to walk and confided to a wheelchair, will sasuke fall for this weak and needy Naruto or will sasuke get hurt trying to protect HIS Naruto?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto T^T**_

_**A/N: The more good reviews I get the fast the next chapters go up. :-D**_

_**Thanks to for reviewing: **_

IWishIWasACheescake

Dragonfire04

Silvermane1

Saya Mikzaki

_Thanks for following/Favorites:_

Darniy  
Saya Mizaki  
SoraGirlz  
_dragonfire04 X2_  
jogproof123  
missMien  
aleandra  
imcwnl  
mangaloverize

_Rate: M_

Chapter 4

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep_

Naruto groaned softly and turned his head away from the bright light shinning in his eyes, and covering his ears as the slow beeping sound near him rang out

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep_

Naruto sat up fast trying to remember what happened, as he looked around the room he saw that he was in a hospital room and the beeping sound was his heart monitor, putting his hand to his had he felt bandages around his head and he saw them on his arms too, he didn't have a shirt on but he did have long light green track pants on with no socks

Then someone cough his eye, sasuke was sitting in Naruto's wheelchair leaning back with his head hanging back he looked to be asleep but he wasn't sure, Naruto smiled "sasuke" then slowly pulled the blankets off him and swung his legs over the bed and onto the floor slowly standing up, but Naruto has got jelly legs and fell down onto the floor, groaning loudly, sasuke kneeled down and wrapped his arms around the blonde "hey you shouldn't be up, you need rest" Naruto wrapped his arms around sasuke's back and held onto him and sasuke picked his little blonde up and laid him in the bed then covered him up "how are you feeling?"

Naruto looked into sasuke's eyes and remember that sasuke had kissed him in front of the whole school "I feel f-fine" Naruto grabbed his chest and groaned loudly in pain "you need rest" sasuke kisses naruto's lips gently but fast then said "please rest for me" the blond nodded and closed his eyes, after a couple minutes Naruto heard sasuke talking to someone, slightly lighting his head and looking over at sasuke he saw Itachi, he looked allot like sasuke but a couple years older and his hair was longer then his too, the blonde listen to the conversation

"Why didn't you tell me your gay, I wouldn't have tried to get you to marry that annoying girl"

"There was a reason I didn't tell you, Itachi"

"What was that reason, little brother?"

"Because you never liked Naruto and he's my boyfriend''

"You had sex with him didn't you, you have never loved anyone and you never will Naruto is just another guy you fucked over. How old is he looks so young. You're such a playboy sasuke"

"No, Naruto is different so what if he's 16 he's not that younger then me"

"He's not _different_ he's just a better fuck, 16 sasuke try to fuck people that are at lease your age! Not little boys"

"Don't say that, and Naruto isn't little!"

"Why not, its true isn't it. Yes he is''

"No it's not true! I don't care if he's shit as sex which he isn't! But it doesn't matter because I love him for him not for the sex and age is just a number and anyway you can't talk! You're fucking that brown haired boy"

"Kiba is his name"

"Yea, he's only 17 and your 24 you shouldn't even be near him! I mean he goes to my school for fuck sake and he's not even my friend!"

"You're just jealous because I can get young boys and you can only get ones that are a year younger"

"HA! Jealous! No! Kiba is a slut who will fuck anything that walks including you"

Itachi turned to Naruto and smirked "your _'boyfriend'_ is awake, little brother"

Sasuke turned his head and stared at Naruto then walked over to him, kissing his cheek "Naruto will you please move in with me?" Itachi rudely stepped in between the bed Naruto was laying in and sasuke "shouldn't you ask me if he's allowed to first" the younger raven haired boy laughed "no, you will say no but I'm almost 17 and there really isn't much you can say because I _Never_ listen to you"

Itachi growled softly and stormed out of the room, sasuke held naruto's hand "you will get in trouble with that guy if you let me stay with you" sasuke smiled at Naruto then kissed all over his face as Naruto tried to push sasuke away while laughing "s-stop that t-tickl-les" sasuke smirked and pinned Naruto down kissing all over his face "Naruto please come live with me, you wont need to work anymore and I can pay all your hospital bills, you know I'm rich"

Naruto snicked "don't flaunt your money, its really annoying" Naruto wrapped his arms around sasuke's neck and kisses his lips "ill come and live with you _But_ I still get to work and you wont pay any bills I already have" sasuke looked around the room then back at Naruto "fine you can keep your job but I will be paying all your bills you have no say in the matter" Naruto signed softly and nodded "good now I'm going to ask the doctor how long you need to say in here then ill go get all your things and take them to my house, you will be staying in my room" Naruto nodded as winked and sasuke left, then Naruto slowly drifted into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hidden leaf**_

_**New Summary: Naruto is unable to walk after an accident involving his parents and confided to a wheelchair, sasuke falls for this weak and needy Naruto**_

_**Chapter Warning: Yaoi and swearing**_

_**A/N sorry for not putting this up sooner my comp was in the shop getting fixed and I didn't have any internet connection for putting it up**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

_**Thanks to for reviewing: **_

Silvermane1

_Thanks for following/Favorites:_

Yaoilover456

Amichalap _X2_

Procrastinating Alchemist X2

_**Rate: M**_

Chapter 5

Naruto wake up to the warmth of a body but he was being forced against the warmth, Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw sasuke carrying him bride style out of the hospital, Naruto was now wearing a long sleeved while button up shirt with a blue jacket on, dark blue jeans with oranges strips down both sides of the jeans and his black sneakers, he didn't notice it but he was holding sasuke shirt tightly, he looked over sasuke shoulder and say Itachi pushing his wheelchair as they approached the limo outside

Sasuke kisses Naruto's cheek and smiled "hey your awake" Naruto looked up at sasuke and he was put into the limo "how long was I asleep?" sasuke sat in the car next to the blond and put their seat belts on "a couple hours" Naruto rubbed his head and looked up at Itachi who was now sitting on the other side of him and sasuke with his folded up wheelchair, Naruto looked out the window as they stopped outside of his apartment "do you want to come in and pick things to pack or do you want it all?" Naruto looked at sasuke "just my clothes and some of my other things" sasuke nodded and carried Naruto into side and sat him on his bed and sasuke packed naruto's clothes

Naruto sat on his bed leaning back watching sasuke "sasuke..." Naruto whisper and sasuke turned around "yes Naruto?" sasuke was packing naruto's clothes while Naruto was relaxing on the bed "tell me how you feel about me" sasuke put the bag down and smirked as he walked over to the bed "I love you, dope" sasuke leaned in and pressed his lips against the blonds, Naruto wrapped his arms around sasuke's neck kissing him back deeply, sasuke pushed Naruto down laying him on the bed and removed his shirt "ill show you if you don't believe me" sasuke whispered in naruto's ear then kissed down his neck and winked at him

Naruto kissed sasuke's lips as he tugged on sasuke's shirt trying to get it off so sasuke took it off and revealed sasuke's 6 pack and pale skin, sasuke smiled at Naruto as he caressed his 6 pack, then he moved in for the kill kissing Naruto while removing naruto's pants sasuke moved so he was laying on to of Naruto and he moved naruto's legs so they are wrapped around his waist and removing the rest of their clothes

"sasuke~" Naruto moaned as sasuke put hot kisses down his neck and started rubbing his blond lover's length and using his other hand he pushed one finger into his passage adding another finger every couple of minutes til pre-cum came out of Naruto's length and he moved his rock hard length to Naruto passage "ready my dope?" Naruto nodded fast "I want you in me now" sasuke smirked and pushed his length into Naruto's passage "aahhhhh~ sasuke~" as he slowly thrashed into Naruto, he pulled Naruto closer holding his hips while making out with him

Sasuke thrashed harder into naruto's passage, the blonde yelled "ahh~ fuck~ sasuke faster!" making sasuke smirked as he thrashed faster into Naruto and Naruto came all over sasuke's chest and stomach after a couple more minutes of sasuke thrashing fast into Naruto, sasuke filled Naruto up with his seeds making Naruto scream in pleasure and almost collapsed onto of Naruto "sasuke..." Naruto panted as sasuke removed his self from Naruto and rolled over so Naruto was on to of him "I love you" Naruto kissed sasuke and whispered "I love you too" Naruto then fell asleep with his head on sasuke's chest

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked up at Naruto who was asleep and Itachi walked in "hey sasuke are-"he cut him self off when he saw the site in front of him seeing his little brother under the blond boy both naked and the blonde asleep them on the bed and the bed destroyed "sasuke get the fuck up and get dressed we have to go if you want to see neji before we go home" sasuke nodded and Itachi left the room, sasuke kissed naruto's lips then laded him down on the bed trying not to wake him and once he was dressed he finished packing naruto's stuff up put it in the car then went back inside and dressed his blond lover once again trying not to wake him

Carrying Naruto outside and putting him in the limo next to Itachi "here I need to make a call" Itachi nodded and looked down at Naruto who looked like a sleeping angel "hm he's not so _bad_ looking" Itachi whispered as he moved his arm away from Naruto and the blond put his head on Itachi lap making Itachi smile, sasuke got into the limo and smirked at his brother "hands off _my_ man, Itachi" Itachi looked at his brother and moved Naruto over so he had his head on sasuke's lap as they got driven away from Naruto's run down apartment

The limo pulled up outside neji's house and sasuke got out and Naruto woke up watching as sasuke knocked on the front door waiting for someone to answer


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke brought his fist up to neji's face sending him flying into the door then grabbing his cellar "YOU EVER TOUCH NARUTO AGAIN AND ILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS" neji nodded and sasuke dropped him then got into the limo and went home. Hours later, sasuke had unpacked all naruto's clothes in with his and Naruto was asleep with his head on sasuke's chest and sasuke was playing his PSP and Itachi walked in smiling at them "How's is he doing?" sasuke looked at his lover "he's doing better" turning off his psp sasuke looked up at his brother who smiled then left so sasuke went to sleep

When morning came Naruto was asleep on top of sasuke with sasuke's arms around his waist, Naruto lifted his head and smiled at sasuke's peaceful sleeping face, Naruto kissed sasuke's lips then pulled him self off the bed and onto his wheelchair "where are you going?" he turned his chair around to see sasuke sitting up watching him "oh sorry I woke you up I was just going to get something to eat, I'm hungry" sasuke smiled and got up "well you should have asked" without saying another word sasuke picked up Naruto bride style and carried him into the kitchen

"What do you want to eat dope?" Naruto pouted "don't call me dope and I want Raman _TEME_!" Sasuke chuckled and sat the blond down on the bench and started making him Raman while Naruto played with sasuke's hair "how do you get it to stay up like a duck's butt?" sasuke smirked and kisses naruto's lips roughly "I don't do anything it just stays like that" Naruto smiled as sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him wrapping his arms around the blonds waist "I know what I want for breakfast" sasuke kissed down the blonds neck as he unzipped Naruto's pants

Naruto was too busy making out with the raven to notice that Itachi had walked into the room or that fact that his Raman was burning "SASUKE NOT IN THE KITCHEN!" sasuke smirked and picked Naruto up "ill make love to _MY_ Naruto when I want and _WHERE_ I want" Itachi rolled his eye and walked out of the kitchen "YOUR BED IS NEXT OTÕTO!" sasuke yelled at Itachi thought the wall

Smirking sasuke kissed Naruto and held him close "still in the mood?" Naruto looked into his eyes "maybe"


End file.
